leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lissandra/@comment-4924564-20130507195942
I have two things to say...i know this has been said alot but i want to just say this agine...SHE IS NOT OP. She has extreamly short range on most of her abilites. This close range is what cripples her because that means she can eitehr build tanky ap and not deal over much damge due to her average/low ratios or she can go more ice cannon ( YAY A PUN) and deal good damge but be bursted down. Anotehr issue i want to hammer in is that she is not a good support while yes she sortove can be used as a support due to her being well...not a tank its not too good. Her q is an average to low short range slow (im not even sure if the people hit by the shatter are slowed )its defantly shorter than many other suports snares or slows. Her w is very short range as well and to use it well you need to be infrount of your support probibly tanking damge which liss is not good at. people say its like a small amumu ult...all i have to say in reply to her w as a support ability is ALISTAR SMASH...its a hair smaller range (i think) but it stuns the targets not just roots them. Her e would just support her being a tankie ish support by either using it to get ur w off or one could simply use it to run away but with out e, w would be hard to get off (obvioulsy possible expecialy if your versing mele supports bot) Her ult is good for support lane but is much better utilized if used from a gank from the brushes instead as in a gank from midd liss would be better than an ult from lane brushes liss. her ult aslo has a massive cd while her ult can garentee a kill its much better set up from middle lane. Also to go back to her e ....unless you teleport to the claw it doesnt show shats inside the brush . I bring that last part up to talk about how she compares to zyra support (she has often to me anyways been compared to zyra support ) Zyra has massive range and a range root and passive cdr liss root is short range while it last longer zyra will have much more oppertuinites to land it than liss ever will zyra can check bushes safly with her seeds and her seeds with her root will slow ( this slow ammount isnt much lwoer than lissandras) Zyras ult while it doesnt stun when combined with her plants can garentee a kill and will dish out more damge. One thing that has made supports like zyra popular is the abiltie to deal a lot of damge with little items zyra's plats allow that while liss has average base damges for the most part liss has mobility on zyra but zyra has range and if you want to use liss e at all effectivly you will need to build tank or ur just using it to run away one last point her e movment speed is not much faster than her run i think a w shyvana and dfently a ulted yi could run faster than it . When i play apc liss and i run in the same direction as my claw by the time it reaches its end im not far behind it at all so ya there is my rant hope you all enjoy and understand it XD